One-Shots that floated in my mind
by Naruto Sage of Olympus
Summary: These are like the title says just One-Shots that have been floating in my mind after I read Olympian One-Offs by Engineer4Ever and BonesBoy15. If you find something you would like to use just tell me when you're gonna write it.
1. Intro

This story is in reality a couple of One-shots that came to my mind when reading **Olympian One Offs** by Engimeer4Ever and BonesBoy15. Its mainly different ideas that floated in my mind. So if you find something you like just feel free to use it. Just give me a heads up and go for it.


	2. Guardian of the Hunt

It was a beautiful night the stars were shining and the moon was full. Couples were enjoying there evening, families eating together, everything seemed quite and peaceful, but that was not the case for him. Everyone can enjoy tonight, everyone but him, he was staring at a camp full of young girls wearing camopants and silver ski parkas. They were sitting together at the fire and chatting idly never noticing the eyes that were watching them from the distance and why should they it wasn't like they had to worry about anyone attacking them. Their Guardian would take care of it like always, protecting them from threats they could not handle on their own without their lady's help. No one but their lady Artemis or Zoe Nightshade her lieutenant have seen or interacted with the Guardian. And when asked about this person, who all of them hoped is a woman, they stay silent and change the conversation. None of the huntresses have seen their Guardian but they knew he/she was there.

When Naruto Uzumaki, second Juubi, Seventh Hogake and last Shinobi, took this role as a Guardian he didn't think he would grow attached to them, but now he wouldn't even dream of changing it. After he burned his world and absorbed all Chakra he left it for a new world. Now that he thought about it it was ironic, he fought so hard for it against Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki and the rest of her clan. Only to burn it down to ashes himself and who can blame him, 2 centuries after the 4th Great Shinobi War they returned to the old way but with more destructive weapons, hmm... who would've thought that you can replicate a Bijuudama with technology. Well enough of that he did it, he dealt with it and moved on.

Now he had a bunch of young maiden and their patron goddess to take care of. Hehehe if Ero-Senin was here he'd laugh his ass off, sigh... he missed his friends and family. So far in his remenising he didn't feel the person step behind him until she spoke up "You know you could join them if you want" it was more of a statemant than a question "Yeah... I'll pass, don't wanna ruin their picture of you and i don't want to pull arrows out off my ass like my first meeting with a certain someone" he deadpend at her and she had at least the decency to blush "I already said I'm sorry and that was a long time ago, plus it was justified on my part" "Sure walking in on me bathing, calling me a pervert and shooting me full with arrows is totally justifiable on your part, ya'know" he sweatdropped at her her pose, chin up and arms crossed, which quickly turned into her head dropping and her arms falling to her sides in defeat "Come on can't you for once let it go" "Nope, never" he answered cheerfully which caused her to sweatdrop at his change in demanor . She wondered sometimes if he was bipolar or just touched in the head, but knew that she could count on him if shove came to push, i mean come on who in their right mind is going to mess with a man who can make Kronos, Typhoon and Ouranus look like babies throwing a fit. And that's not even him fighting seriously, now that she thought about it she's never seen him fight seriously before.

She was lost in thought that she didn't notice that he moved untill it was to late and she was sitting in his lap. "So Moony what brought you here, i don't think it is to simply chat, not that i mind the company" he leaned back against a tree wrapped his arms around her waist. Artemis sighed and leaned back in his embrace, would've it been any other man she would've castrated him and killed him slowly for touching her, but Naruto was the exception in this andany things concerning her. I mean come on Artemis the famous manhater chatting with a man propostrus, cuddling with one even worse, but here she was in his arms looking up at the night sky. "Sigh...You're right i have felt a few demigods not far from here, and they are being followed by a Manticore" "I sense something coming Arty, something big and i think i have to step in to the spotlight even if don't want to, and i have a feeling these demigods are somehow connected to it, so let's help'em out wadda ya say" he smiled at her with that oh so infuriatingly beautiful smile of his "Well you'd have to reveal yourself to the girls if we do this, are you sure your ready for it?" she looked at him as he thought it over and smiled at his next words "I'm ready to show myself but are they ready to see me, im gonna hide behind you and Zoe-chan so i can avoid the arrows". Naruto jumped suddenly up with Artemis in his arms, who let out a squeal at the sudden motion, she hit him on the head with a glare, which would've worked if it wasn't for the blush on her face "I told you not to do that ever again" "And yet i do" he put a hand on top of her head and ruffeld her hair "Well then little moon let's go save some halfbloods" Artemis tried to swipe his hand away, but he was long gone, without her noticing "STOP TRYING TO PULL OFF A BATMAN YOU IDIOT." she screamed and was sure he heard her, which he always does, something that amazed her and when asked about it he would wink and say "Trade secret".

She looked to the direction of their target for a few seconds and then sighed and headed back to camp "Things are going to be hectic in next few days"

End

So guys how did you like it, and before you flame, it's my first fic which i wrote spontaneously on my phone anddand add to that English isn't my first language. Please give me some pointers and if someone wants to beta it tell me. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Who taught the Owl

Have you ever thought about it, how does Athena know what she knows, i mean come on, who in the world is born with all that knowledge.

Nobody right, so SOMEONE must have taught her, but if she was born from Zeus's head after a headache then how can someone have been there to talk to her, let alone teach her, so how does she know what she knows.

That my dear friends is the the question. Who taught Athena? Well, the answer to that goes back to before Metis, the mentor and first wife of Zeus, was swallowed, while pregnant with their child, by her husband. Metis had a friend and mentor, who taught her everything she knows, she didn't know where he came from or what he did. She just met him while she took a walk in the forest, they had a talk about different things their likes, dislikes, hobbies and views on the world and peace. One thing led to another and Metis found herself a mentor.

"You know Metis-chan, you never told me why you married the static prick in the first place?" the sky rumbeld at his question "Oi, you want me to come up there and beat your sorry ass you walking lighting rod" he waved his fist the sky and the rumbling suddenly stopped "Yeah... That's what i thought" a giggling sound came from behind him "I don't think I've seen anyone besides Lady Rhea or Lady Hestia shut up Lord Zeus before, but don't anger him too much Naruto" she smiled as he made a face " Bah, what's he gonna do zap me, he can try but i will give him a Sennen Goroshi: Naruto Uzumaki style with his own masterbolt". Naruto Uzumaki, her teacher, mentor, first crush but most importantly her best friend, he was like something out of a dream, funny, sweet, a good cook, a good listener, a better teacher even if he has his stupid moments, he cares for everyone he meets and does anything for his friends and precious people, good with children, he loves them and they love him, when he sees someone cry he does everything he can to make them laugh. His good looks are just a plus. He's 6.5" has sun kissed, spikey golden hair that reached to his midback, eyes so clear and blue they put the sky on it's clearest day to shame, built like an athlete with all muscles in the right places, not too buff and not to skinny. But the most defining features where the whisker marks, three on each cheek. She would never say it out loud but they looked so cute and she just wanted to stroke them, 'Wonder if he purrs when someone strokes them' she thought while subconsciously moving closer to him and before she knew it her hand was stroking his whiskerd cheek. Narutos eyes closed as he leaned in to her hand and then it happend he let out a purr. Their eyes widened as they stared at eachother one had a look of surprise and absolute delight and the other one of absolute horror. 'No, not again last time something like this happend i couldn't come out of my house, damn you Ino-chan' "Did you just purr like a kitten" she looked at him with wide eyes and a grin forming on her face "Eh...No.." he had to at least give it a try "No you did, you just purred, i can't wait to tell everyone, Rhea, Leto and Hestia won't believe me..." Naruto stopped her midway in her excitement "Listen you can't tell anybody about this and especially not Rhea-chan or Leto-chan, if they find out that my whiskers are my weakspot..." he shuddered at that taught. It was bad enough that little Zoe-chan know but those two bad idea. "Ok but what do i get for my silence?" she had a shit eating grin oon her face as she asked in the most innocent way possible "Why you little..." "Ahahah, remeber what you taught me 'Never give a favor for free'" "Yes when it comes to other people not your bestie, sigh... what do you want?" he knew he was defeated the moment she asked, that was another weak spot, he can't say no to her or the other ladies in his life, he practically raised them "Well first i want to have the right to do this more often, because it's soooo cute" she squealed as he nodded in defeat "Ok what else" "Second i want you to be my daughter's godfather and mentor" "Sigh, ok I'll be your daughter's godfather... wait a sec don't tell me..." he looked at her in shock and nearly fainted as she nodded. Metis found herself a moment later being spun around in his arms then brought in an embrace which she gladly returned "When were you going to tell me?" he had to look down, because of the height diffrence, to look her in the eyes "I wanted to surprise you and your the first to know" this caught him by surprise "You mean you haven't told sparky about this" she lowered her head unable to lool him in the eye "I'm scared how he is going to react to it". There it was Metis was scared for the first time she was scared of something, she promised to be fearless like him, to face everything and never back down, but now she was just plain scared of what will happen when her husband finds out.

With the prophecy and Zeus's paranoia it wouldn't end well for her. Metis was brought out of her depressing thoughts by the feeling of hand on top of her head, she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her, that same smile that she fell in love with, that same smile that brought her up when ever she was down. A smile creept up her face at his next words "Wise girl, no need to worry about anything you and I can solve any problem coming up together, and if something comes in the way, yours truly will blow it away". Yep, she knew she could count on him and everything will be alright.

After Zeus found out about Metis's pregnancy, he turned her into a fly and swallowed her. He thought he was safe from the prophecy, which he actually was, but now he brought the wrath of someone on him, someone who you should... no must avoid pissing off. And the consequences he won't like one bit. Naruto was as peaceful as they come, he lived by the rule 'forgive and forget', well that's if you wronged him personally, if your stupid and suicidal enough to do something to one of his precious people, well then your royally fucked, mate.

That was the situation Zeus found himself in right now, all the other Olympains plus Hades were either cowering in their thrones (Apollo, Ares and Hermes), watching with anticipation and glee (Poseidon, Hades and Hera) or just sitting and watching it unfold with bored or lustful looks in their eyes (Hestia, Hephaestus, Demeter, Artemis and Aphrodite). They watched as their King, the Deafeter of Kronos, was beaten to an inch of his immortal life (hmmm, wonder if thats possible) bleeding all over the floor. "Well, you little fucking shitstain, fucked up big time and now your royally fucked, instead of using your pea sized brain in thinking over the prophecy, which stated that should you have a son with Metis-chan, that he was going to overthrow you, you go sthraight ahead and let your paranoia rule over you, and swallow Your wife how was pregnant with your daughter" que punch to the already disfigured face "You...you dare touch me the King of Olympus. Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes seize him this ones" que kick to the nuts "Anyone moves their live is forfeit, understood" everyone nodded "So, now I'm not going to kill you even if you deserved it, no I'm going to take care of Metis's daughter, that had the bad luck of getting stuck in your head" at this everyone looked at him like he lost it "What? That was Metis doing, she wanted to keep her daughter safe and so she sacrificed herself to give birth and put her in side his head, always thinking of others before yourself, of all the things you could have picked up it had to be selflessness, rest in peace my little wise girl" he looked down at the pathetic excuse of a King in front of him and put his hand on his head, his eyes changed into red ones with concentric rings and nine tomoe in them three in each ring he used the Kauni in snyc with the Ningendos mind abilities to enter Zeus mind.

"Hm, pretty dark in here, meh i always knew that he had nothing up there but never expected it to be this dark and empty" he idly noted as he started to glow using his Six paths sage chakra mode. He started to wander around untill he heard it, a small child like voice calling for him, looking around for a bit he found her and his breath caught in throat. There she was standing and staring at him with those curious eyes, those same stormy gray eyes full of curiosity her mother had. "Hello, who are you mister and why are you glowing" she titled her head in a rather cute manner and continued to look at him curiously. Naruto snapped out of the shock her resemblance to Metis gave him, putting on his patented foxy grin he said "Well hello little owl, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to help you and teach you like i taught your mother" her eyes sparkeld at that "Really your gonna teach me, what are you going to teach me? Can you teach me to glow like that too, or are you going to teach me how to fight or...or" "Wohw hold it little owl, one thing after another" he said holding his hands up to calm her down, 'Well she inherited her mother's love for learning stuff and her excitement and hyperactivity' "First what's your name i can't go around and call you little owl" she gained a sad look at that and lowered her head "I...i don't know my name" she was on the verge of tears at that, i mean if you were alone in a dark place, as a child with no one to talk to and not even knowing your name or your parents for as long as she was, well then you'd get excited yourself if out of nowhere a kind, glowing man showed up (uh.. actually not but thats my opinion).

She looked up again when she felt a hand land softly on her head and ruffle her hair to see him smiling at her "How about wise girl, hm" she gave him a glare, not any glare but THE glare one that he received from Metis so many times, it plagued him in his nightmares 'Oh shit not that glare, anything but that' as he thought about that he heard a voice in the back of his head, one he thought he'd neved hear again, her voice and it said one thing 'Athena'. A smile formed on his face 'Thank you, Metis', he looked at her again "Well how about Athena?" she smiled back at him somehow liking this name, as if it was always meant to be hers "Yes i like it" "Well then Athena-chan let's get to teaching you and hope you don't turn into a scary smartass like her..ow" he rubbed the back of his head at that as if someone hit him there. "Could've sworn Metis hit me again for calling her a smartass" he looked down into those stormy gray orbs filled with curiosity and blinked for a moment he could've sworn he saw Metis standing there like the first time they met."Well Thena-chan lets go" he offered her his hand which she took and they started to walk off "Where do babies come from?" he froze in place with one thought in mind 'Damn you Metis, daaaammmmnnnn you' he was pretty sure that she was somewhere laughing her ass off at his predicament "I'll tell you when your older" she pouted "But i want to know now, so i can have baby and teach it myself" he face faulted at her logic which strangely sounded like her mothers logic. Yep definitely Metis daughter.

END

Well hope you liked it. This one was inspired by OneShotMasta. Not sure if i got the name right but yeah, anyway read review and give me some pointers. Oh and still up for betaing if anyone wants.


	4. Love's Brother

Aphrodite, greek goddess of love, beauty, lust and sexuality, when hearing that name different thaughts come to peoples minds.

Some would think of love the epitome of beauty.

Others would think of lust and physical desire.

A certain goddess would describe her as, and i quote: an airheaded slut, that would spread her legs for anyone she takes an interest in. I dont want to say any names.

But right now non of that mattered, because said goddess was running around in her temple on Olympus, inspecting every corner and looking for any speck of dirt.

She plopped down on her bed and wiped her brow "Phew, finally finished with the cleaning". Most would do a double take at the scene in front of them, Aphrodite and cleaning, if you told this to anyone on Mt. Olympus they would probably burst into laughter.

Aphrodite was just taking a breather when suddenly a smell hit her nose. "Hm, smells like burned food..." as she trailed of her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she suddenly jumped up running in to her kitchen.

What she saw there nearly caused her soul to her body. On the stove was a large pot, a large flaming pot with black smoke coming off of it. The beautiful goddess let out a scream of horror "AHHHH, i forgot about the ramen, worse i burned the ramen".

After a rather comical try to put out the fire, which consisted of Aphrodite at first trying to blow the fire out only to nearly get her eyebrows burned off, she finally doused them flames with water.

As she stared with anime tears streaming down her soot covered face, at the kitchen, which looked more like a battlefield, "What should i do now, i burned it and there's no time to make more" she left the kitchen and sniffed " If i only could make homemade food like Hestia..." then it hit her Hestia she could make the ramen. With that thought in mind she took off to said goddess, at speed's that would make Hermes proud.

The main hearth of Olympus, a hearth that has been burning for millennia, cared for and kept burning by the goddess of the hearth and family Hestia, it was where the greek goddesses would meet to argue and talk, no men where allowed, that was actually the only thing they all agreed on.

Right now all goddesses of the Greek Pantheon where sitting around and happily chatting and eating cookies provided by Hestia, who sat in her child form by the hearth stroking it, and Hera Queen of Olympus and goddess of Motherhood, beauty and Women who sat next to her sister Demeter goddess of Nature, harvest and only called by the other Olympians, behind her back, crazy goddess of Cereal, Persephone Queen of the Underworld and Amphitire Queen of the Sea.

They were all chatting, in Artemis case happily munching on a plate of cookies without any care for her surroundings, Athena and Enyo who were filming her had sweatdrops on the back of their heads, at how much there sister could eat.

Melione was looking rather bored and annoyed at Tyche and Nike, who were engaged in a game of 'Who laughs first' and where both losing terribly as both of them were trying their hardest and failing not to laugh at the others facial expressions.

All in all a normal meeting, which was interrupted by a soot cover Aphrodite clad in a sleeveless orange shirt and sweatpants under an apron, her normally perfect golden hair was a mess with noodles sticking out of it. That actually got all the goddesses to freeze and stare at her in shocked silence, even the cookiekiller known as Artemis was frozen with one of her victims in hand looking at rhe scene in shock. Though some of the goddesses were also feeling a little jealous, the reason was that despite everything the goddess of love looked just stunning no matter what.

They were broken out of their stubbor by Aphrodite's voice "Hesita, pleaseyouhavetohelpmeitriedmakingramenformyniisanandthenleftitonthestoveandforgotaboutitandburnedit" she franticly said all the while latching on to the Hestia who was at first stunned, but then smiled kindly at Aphrodite "Ok, now Dite take a deep breath and tell me what happend" doing as she was told, Dite took a breath and started from the beginning "Ok, i was cleaning my temple and making ramen, when i suddenly forgot the ramen on the stove and accidentally burned it and the kitchen with it" she rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at the end of it.

The goddesses deadpanned at her with sweatdrops thinking the same thing 'Only Dite'. Hestia kept her warm smile and asked the question forming in everyone's mind "Since when do you eat ramen, Dite?" at this Aphrodite sat up cross-legged and answerd like it was common knowledge "Oh, its not for me, its for my big brother, he loves ramen and he's coming by for a visit, so i thought I'd surprise him with some homemade ramen so that he knows that I'm the best little sister ever" as she finished her explanation striking a pose, her arm outstretched as if she was pointing at something, with a rainbow forming above her head with the inscription 'Best little sister ever'.

*Chirp* *Chirp* all the goddesses looked at her like she lost it until it finally clicked, "YOU HAVE A BIG BROTHER!?!?!?!" they shouted in sync, which caused Aphrodite to dop to the ground, only to shout back at them "YEAH, IS THAT SO SURPRISING" "YOU NEVER MENTIONED HIM" she rubbed her her neck sheepishly again "Hehehe, i might have forgot to tell you guys".

After a little history lesson on her part she looked at them expectingly, the first to speak up was Athena, who was writing in a notepad "So let me get this straight, after Kronos castrated Uranus, and his testicles fell in to the ocean you were born from them" a nod was her response so she carried on "And you two decided to travel around, till you decided to come to Olympus and he traveled to another dimension where he was seen as a primordial God tree, even though he was just taking a nap under a tree that siphoned of his energy, only to wake up millennia later and find himself sealed, by a man and his brother both of whom have been hailed as gods by the people of said world, into the moon with said mens mother, who was an alien hailing form a clan of powerful godly beings?" another nod "And after having most of his power ripped out of him and split into nine primordial beings he created a mortal aspect of him self to not only see the world but also, and i quote: 'Fuck up that stupid rabbit ladys plan, for dissing ramen-chan', said mortal aspect happend to become the container of the most powerful of then nine pieces, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, known as Kurama" another happy nod Athena sighed as she looked down at her notepad and sweatdropped as she looked around to see that all the women made themselves on couches with popcorn bowels in hand, she just had to ask "What are you doing?" "Oh dont mind us just finish counting off everything" was her only reponse.

Suddenly she found a book in front of her face held by a happily grinning Aphrodite "Oh, wait i have a book from Naru-nii, it's about the life he lived there, it's also really detailed, plus it has illustrations". Athena took the book anf inspected it, it looked like any other book, it had a red cover with the words Icha Icha written on it 'Strange' she shrugged opening it and started reading for herself.

Hestia was about to tell her to read for all to hear, but was stopped when a redfaced Athena threw the book at Dite's face "Thats not a life biographie, thats literally pornography" Aphrodite who was busy rubbing her face, got wide eyes at that and chuckled nervously "Sorry wrong book" she snapped her fingers and the book disappeared to have another book appear in it's places, this time it was an orange with a red spiral on it, Athena read the title out loud "The life of the hot and super sexy pure awesomeness the incarnate Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" the others deadpanned at Aphrodite, and only Hestia giggled at the title "Well, now we know for sure that he's your brother"

Athena coughed into her hand and started reading for all to hear...

An orphan, thats what i am,never met my parents, never felt maternal love nor have known paternal pride. The only thing i knew and will forever know is the eternal love i have for my little sister, my beautiful little sister. The only thing that kept me from going insane in this infernal, war torn, bloodshed filled world and I'm not talking about my home world but the one i find myself imprisoned in.

The first thing i encountered after arriving here was a group of men trying to rape a young girl, because she belonged to a rival clan.

I still don't know why i have lost my nerves then and there, maybe because the young girl reminded me of Aphrodite when we just came to the world, young, inocennt and scared, maybe because i remembered what my dear brothers almost did to her, the reason doesn't actually matter, the outcome is what mattered, just as they ripped her kimono, which i later learned where what these clothes are called, i stepped in and that was it, there was no pain to it, no beat down, i just destroyed them on a subatomic level, there was literally nothing peft of them, no body parts, no bones, not even ashes to scatter in the wind, they vanshied into nothingness their souls just perished.

As i looked at my work without any emotion on face, i heard soft sobs behind me and turned around to see one of the most heart wretching scenes ever, the young girl looked even younger up close, she couldn't be any older than 12 or 13, 14 at most, and suddenly i regretted killing to worthless pieces of shit so fast, i should have made them suffer and taken my time with them.

But these thoughts left me as another sob reached my ears, kneeling to her height i put a hand on top on her head, my heart almost broke when she flinched in fear and cried "Pll...please...d... don't hurt me" she was afraid, but that was to be expected after what she experienced, so i did what i always did when Dite was scared, i channeled some of my aura, which was later on called chakra, Dite always said i had a calming and peaceful aura, the effects were immediate and she started to calm down, she oooked at me and i gave her the best smile i could muster up, which also worked, taking off my Haori and covering her up with it, i introduced my self "Hello there little one, my name is Naruto, may i know yours" i kept my smile as i lokked at her, she suddenly started sputtering "M..my na...name i...is M...Ma...Maki" she was read in the face and i thought she might be sick, as i already have dealt with sick humans before and did my best to heal them. I put my forehead to hers and asked her "Are you alright, Maki you seem to have a fever" as i looked with concern in to her brown eyes she just fainted and i was left with an unconscious young girl in my arms.

When stood up wtih her in my arms i remembered one important thing, "I don't know where she lives" sighing i made my way to where i felt was the nearest village, i looked down at the girl in my arms and noticed that pressed herself closer to me and had a serene smile on her face 'She must be having a nice dream' i thought to myself and continued my trekk, never knowing what i have gotten myself in when coming to this world.

But one thing is for sure, I would have done it again if given the choice, because thats what makes our lives worth living, the choices we made and will make. These dear reader are my choices, this is my life read it and then you can decide what you think of me.

Am i a devil, a saint, a hero or a villian. I made bad choices, i admit that but also dont regret them because they make me who i am.

This is my life, these are my choices

I am Naruto Uzumaki-NaUzumaki-Namikaze, Dattebayo.

As Athena continued reading all the goddesses found themselves ensnared by the book, but not only the book but also the author of said book. They cried at the events of his early childhood, orphaned hours after birth, hated, despised and ignored for something out of his control, beaten on regularly basis, forced to live on the street, scavenging trashcans for food all that at the tender age of 4 after getting kicked out of the orphanage, it carried on until he was 8, until that old man found him on the street and gave him an apartment and a monthly allowance.

What really brought them to tears was that the young boy never once lost his smile and the warmth, finding it in him to forgive all the people who hurt him wanting to earn their respect and wanting them to see him as a person. Thr young boys life brought even Khione and Melione to tears. And that has to mean something.

The story continued on and the goddesses found themselves going through an emotional rollercoaster, crying at some places when he was at gis lowest, cheering for him when he fought and won, laughing at other places for example when he pulled pranks or was just a goofball.

The moment that made them cry the most and almost broke their hearts, even Artemis couldn't help but cry tears at it, was when he fought his final fight, the fight against the girl that he truly loved, the one he chased for the better part of four years.

"NARUTO" "SAYURI" we both screamed each other's name our signature jutsu in hand her Chidori full of hatred for the system that took away her clan, her father and mother killed by her older brother, on orders from his superiors, all for the name of peace.

His rasengan filled with the hope of everybody, his mother Kushina who didn't hesitate in throwing herself with his father in front of Kuramas claw to save him 1 hour after birth, his father Minato who entrusted him with the power of a Bijuu so he can use it to protect his precious people and find an answer to the question even he couldn't find 'True Peace', his late godfather Jirayia who left it to him to bring peace to the world through understanding he remembered his words 'I believe that when people truly understand each other that's when true peace can be established, and if I can't do it before i die, i entrust it to you', his cousin Nagato who put his trust in him, his hope and faith even though the fought each other and he killed his friends and precious people, he still brought them back 'I believe I can see it now, Jirayia-sensei's dream and i believe in you Naruto-kun, you can make it come through, i belive in you', the hope of all the other Jinchuriki, the ones who understood his pain, the loneliness, people who like him had no choice whatsoever, seen only as weapons by there villages and shunned by the people they protect, the hope of his new friends the Bijuu, beings that wanted nothing more than be left alone created to keep the balance but hunted and sealed away for their power, he felt all of there the hope all of the Elemental Nations, the people who banded together after centuries of war and bloodshed, they let go of the hatred cultivated and nurtured by three World Wars, the moment the world was on stake, achieving what he and Jirayia had hoped for, and now they put their faith, their hope in him, they believed in him.

With renewed energy i forced my beaten and brusied body to stand and looked at her my best friend, the love of my life, the first person to ever respect me, her Sharingan and her RinneSharingan glaring at me her Chidori in her left hand sounded like one thousand birds crying at once.

A leaf floated down in between us slowly, before it touched the water surface, as if waiting for this moment we charged each other a Rasengan forming in my right hand.

"NARUTO"

"SAYURI"

Then they collided in a massive explosion energy, destroying what was left of the Valley of End, ironic this is where everything began and where it will end.

The last thing i remember before blacking out, was her smile.

I woke up first it seems, looking at the sky, the sun just setting, any other time I would've done nothing more than just lay down and look at the sun setting, 'Heh, that's what I'm doing, well not intentionally, but i can't complain', i looked to my right the first thing to greet me was the sight of blood, a lot of it and thathat coupd be explained by the loss of my right arm, than i looked at her face, her eyes still closed, i couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beautiful face 'Wow even after that she just looks beautiful...Gah...focus on staying mad at her...but she looks so peaceful... she tried to kill you...I treatend to break every bone in her body and drag her back to the village, even if it's to stop her from defecting and joining a creepy pedophile snake bastard... she took your arm... In her defense, i took her's too...She wanted to kill the five kage and destroy the shinobi system and create her own dictatorship...Ehm, this system took her family from her and drove her brother almost insane, even though it looks like it drove her insane... She disssed the greatnes of Ramen...*Gasp* You're right she did...Kill her?...Kill her... FOR RAMEN... Great, just great, i hear voices argue in my head' I saw two chibi versions of me, one in a classic devil custom, horns, pitch fork and all having an argument with another wearing a saint custom, with halo, wings and a golden staff, sweatdropping at what I saw, 'Great I've finally gone crazy' I failed to notice that I was still looking 'admiring' her face and she woke up "Ahm" that broke me out off my psyche evaluation, blinking I looked at her, her left eye shut, 'Probably because she doesn't have any chakra left like me'.

I just looked at her "Yes can I help you?" she smirked "You were staring at my face for the last 5 minutes" I blushed at being caught and did what everyone in my situation would do "I wasn't looking at your face, I...i was looking at..." 'Fast think of something,...the scenery behind you... Yeah, sure that'll work, you moron,...no, Your chest,...Are you trying to get us killed, she'll just get energy from the *Righteous feminine Fury* and beat us to death' with no options I just resigned to my fate, at least she can't hit me now, "Yes, I was just wondering how you could look so beautiful, after a fight like that" I said truthfully, only for her cheeks to gaing a little pink to them "Well, like always like to say, I'm just awesome" she giggled at the end only to catch herself and blush scarlet, now it was my time to smirk, "Did i hear that right, THE Sayuri Uchiha giggling and making a joke, wow now I've seen everything the world has to offer" "Shut up, dobe, I don't giggle" "Mhm...sure, and i don't have two chibi-me arguing in my head and sentencing you to death, for dissing ramen" she gave me a look that said *Are you crazy* I shrugged *Yeah*.

Enjoying the silence for a moment we both set our sights at the setting sun, then i heard her "So now what?" i looked at her in confusion "What do you mean *What*?" "You know what i mean dobe, one of us will have to die" my eyes widened at that "Teme, what the fuck are you talking about now, i didn't hit your head that hard, right" she just looked at me "You know what i mean, it's time this cycle ends, it's been going on for too long now, and most importantly, you wwere right" i gave the most intelligent answer at that "Huh?" "You were right all along, i had people who trusted me, who believed in me, i had everything on silver platter and i just threw it away, for what revenge, the hollow feeling you get after it, I don't know what you see in me dobe, all the others gave up on me, everyone, all but you, i should just die and get it over with, nobody would miss me, I'm just..." "SHUT UP, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU THINK NO ONE WILL MISS, WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI-SENSEI, INO, TENTEN, KIBA, LEE, HINATA, SAKURA, SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, SHINO EVERYONE, what about me, I'm gonna miss ya, ya know" i said the last part to myself and quickly looked the other way not to show her the tears on my face, i shut my eyes until "Why?" a simple word, a simple question, but the meaning behind it was another thing "I told you before teme, thats what friends are there for" i turned to look at her again tears flowing down my eyes a smile on my face "Love, this simple four latter word makes you do all kinds of crazy thing, it turns you into an avenger, for the loved ones you lost, it makes you invincible, and gives you the strength to proctet your loved ones, and it makes one chase his wayward best friend, all over the world to get her to come home to me, even after she tried to kill me so many times, nearly succeeding twice, telling me off and wanting to severe our bond, but I'm just too stubborn, ya know" by now tears were flowing freely down my face "That's why?" she looked at me, crying freely "Why?" i gave a weak smile "You need me to spell it out or what?" she smiled at that "Fine" i took a deep breath "I love you, teme" she looked at me with a smile, a real one, one i thought I'd never see again, last time i saw it we were both 6 years old, playing on the playground, and that was the first time i made a friend, and like the last time I saw it, I blushed and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked, then i heard it, the four words i wanted to hear so desperately, the most melodic thing I've ever heard in my life, "I love you too, dobe".

We stayed there until Kakashi-sensei and Sakura came over, after Sakura patched us up, and we both could stand, I just had to take my chance, it couldn't wait any longer, I couldn't wait any longer, so I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her to me, we faced each other, and grinned, she wrapped her right arm around my neck, and said grinning "You know, we still have a Genjutsu to stop and a world to save" I just chuckled at that "I've waited 11 years for this, I think the world can wait a minute or two" she just smiled and pulled my head down until our lips met, the feeling was indescribable, her lips felt so soft and warm, her scent floodgling my nose, it felt like an eternity, even if it was just a few seconds, when we parted she just looked at me with eyes filled with love and warmth, "You're still a terrible kisser" she smiled at me, "Well then I'll just need to practice more, I guess, do you know someone that can help me with that?" she chuckled "Yeah, I might know a girl, who would love to help, she might gain some experience herself, but now let's save the world".

With that we stopped the Mugen Tsukiyomi, together, found love, found acceptance, and most importantly we had each other.

Now dear reader, that you heard my story, that you know who I am, what I am, what do you think, who do you think is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a hero, a villian, a monster, a killer, a healer, a savior, a lover, an outcast, a thief, it's hard to say what I am, because in truth, at the end of the day, I am, what I am. I am a Shinobi. Shinobi are the ones who endure, we endure the hatred, our enemies give us, we endure the pain, be it physical pain from our wounds, or mental from our deeds, we endure the lose of loved ones, having to move on despite the hurt, when others celebrate victory, we stay in the shadows to guard them. We live in the shadow, to serve the light. We are Shinobi.

As Athena closed the book, she had tears running down her face, she looked around her to see that she wasn't the only one to be so touched by the story and brought to tears, even Melione was hugging her mother crying over her shoulder, Enyo was being held by Hera both sobbing softly, Khione was crying on Amphitires shoulder who wasn't faring better herself, Artemis and Demeter were both hugging Hestia and crying freely with said goddess patting them comfortingly on their back's smiling one of her warmest smiles ever with tears forming on her cheeks, Tyche and Nike where holding each other and crying loudly, she then looked to Aphrodite to see that she herself had tears running down her cheek, but with a stunningly beautiful smile on her face and she was the first to break the silence, "So, what do you think?" before any of them could say anything, they felt a warmth wash over them, an indescribable feeling, one they never felt before, the closest feeling they could compare it too, was being in the arms of their most loved person, cuddling at a fireplace covered in a blanket, only this felt ten times better. And then they heard it a voice so smooth and soft, yet deep and masculine, chuckling deeply, "Yes, what do you think?".

The first to react was Aphrodite, who gave a happy squel and rushed to the source of the voice faster than anybody could blink.

"Naru-nii-chan, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you so, so, so, so, soooooo much" you could almost hear the tear and happiness in her voice, another chuckle left, the now identified, Naruto "Dite-chan, remember what i told you?" They all turned around, curious to see the man who's life story brought so many feelings out of them, and they weren't disappointed, more like surprised, the pleasent kind of surprise, they liked what they saw evident by the blushes on their faces, yes even Hera, Artemis and Heatia had blushes adorning their cheeks.

The man infront of them looked like he came straight out of a womans dream, spikey blonde hair, that looked like it was molten gold, that reached the middle of his back, with two bangs framing his handsome face on both sides, his face was the perfect blend of soft and feral, an angular jaw, with perfect white teeth, he had four teeth poking out giving them the appearance of fangs, three whisker like marks on each cheek, and then came the eyes, eyes so blue and pure, they put the sky at its, blue and clearest day to shame, their eyes after drinking in his handsome face, that would make Adonis and Apollo look ugly in comparison, further south to his torso, and it wasn't just fair, it looked like all love goddesses, of all Pantheon's, met, designed it and then proceeded to carve it, every muscle in the right places, not too much, to make him bulking like most Olympian gods, but the perfect blend, he had an 8 pack for crying out loud and pectorals, that looked like you could grind diamonds on them, his skin was tanned showing that he liked to spend most of his time outside. All in all he looked like a like how you would describe a male version of Aphrodite.

They looked as he cupped Aphrodite's face in his hands and softly stroked her cheeks wiping her tears away "No more tears, my beautiful sister, each tear feels like a stab in my heart, put a beautiful smile on your face, you know that I'd do anything to see it, because no matter how bad my day is, gow diwn i feel, seeing you smiling drowns all my sorrows, fills me with energy to take on the world and win, and most importantly, it gives me reason to live on" he finished with placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

The other goddesses looked on feeling something akin to jealousy, they were jealous, because Aphrodite had such a loving brother, their brother's were, well better not go there, but you get the idea, so seeing the Naruto way threated Aphrodite, well it struck a chord, especially Hera and Demeter, getting raped by your brother does that to you, and having your daughter kidnapped by your one.

They were pulled from there depressing thoughts, by Naruto's voice "So and these lovely ladies must be Dites friends, you know Dite has been telling me so much about you guys, I felt like I already know you without meeting you, so i think introductions are needed" he gave them one of his patented foxy grins, which made them feel hot under the collar, "So first which one of you is Artemis" the way the question came out made said goddess feel like she was in trouble, and it wouldn't be farfetched to think that, with how she an Aphrodite were always at each others throat's, just as she was about to step forward, she felt someone push her forward, looking back to lash out at the goddess that pushed her, which in her mind was either Enyo or Tyche, she saw that all of them had taken a step back singling her out and pointing their fingers at her "Geez, thanks for the support guys, I can feel the all the in Australia" the respone she got was two thumbs up from all of them, even her mother and grandmother, though she wondered when they got here.

Resigning to her fate she turned around to come face to chest with his chest, 'Close up it looks even better' she thought to herself, resisting the urge to touch his muscles, only to see if their as rockhard as they look, she was forced to crane her neck back and look up to look at his face, i mean come on she's 5'3 and he had to be what? 6'7. It wasn't even a funny comparison, 'Wow, tall and handsome titan looks at short virgin goddess, why do i feel like this has 'Beginning of a dirty joke' written all over it' she was brought out of her thoughts by the man infront of her "So you're Artemis goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Maiden's, Nature, and Childbirth, the one my little sis has been talking about" "Yes" she mentally patted herself on the back for not sputtering and making a fool of herself, as a chibi-Artemis was doing a victory dance on the inside, she looked cool on the outside, that's untill she was brought in to hug by him, her head pressed against his chest and his strong arms around her small frame, 'Wow his muscle are really as hard as they look' she was just starting to feel warm and comfortable, when he suddenly pulled away and kept his arms on her shoulders keeping her at arms length, she wanted to pout at the loss of the warmth and comfort, this perfect specimen of a male, seems to be giving out "Dite talked so much about you, how you would take young girls into your hunt, taking them away from some of the worst life's ever, how you would bring the best in her out and how you stand for womens rights, with everything she told me about you i really think your awesome and i really wanted to meet you" he grinned at her while she titled her head to the side "Huh?" "Yep, Dite totally adores you, she always says that you inspire her to see things differently, because Love is universal and isn't only limited to Love between lovers, no there's lolove between family, love between friends all kinds of love, and that the love you have for your hunters is one of the purest she has ever felt, thats also why i want to give this" he took a strange three pronged knife and gave it to her, she inspected it closely and saw a paper wrapped around the handle that had something drawn on it, her eyes widened as she recognized the knife from the book, "This is a Hiraishin kunai, if you ever need any help, or just wanna talk stab it in the ground and I'll be there in flash, plus i like to hunt myself so if you want, i can take you and your hunters to another dimension so you can hunt animals that are extinct here and some that don't even exsist here".

Artemis was left speechless, first Aphrodite talking good things about her despite all the insults they throw at each other, and that she inspires her, second he entrusted her with one his prized possessions and gave her an open invitation to hunt in other dimensions. She took the kunai and gave him a warm smile, normally only reserved for her Hunter's, her mother and her aunt Hestia "Thank you".

"So now let's get to know the rest of Dites friends". Walking over to them and he chatted with everyone of them and gave each of them a hug, stating ' Every friend of Dite-chan is a friend of mine, plus we're all family here '. Some where more hesitant to let go of the blonde. When he came to Rhea he gave her a warm smile and a "Hey big sis how's it going" she actually laughed at that because they were actual siblings "Good lil bro".

They sat around the main hearth chatting about different things, mostly with them taking turns in asking him different things, with Athena being the most inquisitive one, most of her questions where about, the Elemental Nations, Chakra, Ninshu, the life of Shinobi, Shinobi arts, the one that had piqued her interest the most Fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing, since Naruto explained that there was no limit to this specific art and the limit if there was one, was the practiconers imagination, even telling them that he created a pocket dimension filled to the brim with, everything ranging between, plants and trees and flowers and different kinds of wildlife from different planets, weapons he collected on his travels, books from different worlds and culture's, trophies and furs and pelts from animals long since extinct, he even said he had a cookie jar with an endless supply of cookies, needless to say he was hounded by Artemis for the as she calls it *Cookie jar of the gods* and the trophies he collected, Enyo was ready to jump him at the mentioning of all the weapons, Athena was calmer than her two sisters if only by a bit, asking him politely to let her read the books in his library, Demeter and Persephone were interested in the plants and wildlife he mentioned.

Soon enough we find the group or what remaind of them sitting in a cabin by a fireplace drinking hot chocolate, eating cookies and chatting happily. Hera, Rhea, Leto and Aphrodite where sitting on a Japanese sit cushions with Naruto next to them and Hestia in her child form sitting in his lap drinking from her mug, "Are you sure it was a good idea to let those two run around free, i mean they might break something" Rhea asked her little brother, having met him before the rise of Olympus while he and Aphrodite where traveling the world, she had instantly taken a liking to him and his happy and cheeerful warm personality. Naruto just laughed and waved her concern off, "Don't worry Rhea-chan, I have everything covered with special seals so it won't break, besides all of this stuff is could break apart if it meant my nieces and grandnieces are happy"

With Enyo

Enyo was right now in weapons fanatic heaven, every where she looked where weaponsracks filled to the brim with all kinds of weapons, from stone age weapons to futuristic looking guns, everything she could think of was here the places was so enormous it even had a shooting range and a garage with all kinds of vehicles, she looked around until her eyes fell on a strange looking sniper rifle "Black Widow, huh lets see if it lives up to its name" the first thing she noticed upon lifting it was that it was heavy, heavier than any other rifle she ever used, after taking to the range and setting up, she looked through the scope noticing that it was digital with a HUD and all even showed distance to target, as she aimed at the target 500 m away she smiled and pulled the trigger.

She didn't expect the recoil to be so strong that it almost dislocated her shoulder when she looked at the Target her jaw dropped, the bullet ripped right through it and had impeded itself in the wall behind it. She looked down at the rifle back at the targets "I love our new uncle"


End file.
